Home for the Holidays
by Bonnie S
Summary: In answer to the Marriage Law and Christmas Challenges (though one is late) on WIKTT. Hermione is in the last hours to decide on who her husband would be – with all her choices being bleak will someone she loves with all her heart save her?
1. 1

Home for the Holidays

In answer to the Christmas and Marriage Law Challenges on WIKTT

Hermione looked over the white covered school grounds with tears in her eyes. This was the year before her final winter at Hogwarts, and the first holidays she faced alone. That October 1st Death Eaters killed her parents. She had no other family left in the world, so she became one of the now many wards that Hogwarts had taken in.

She had enough with N.E.W.T.s coming up, trying to decide what school she wanted to go to for her degree in education, along with that damn Marriage Law that came into effect that September. Adding on all the teachers babying her, it was too much!

Yes, Hermione could understand the need to protect the Wizarding World. But what was wrong with falling in love? Instead a witch is listed as marriageable and then has to months to marry or be forced into a marriage of the Wizengamot's choice.

All of her year was excluded from the list, except her. Because of the time turner she had used in her third year, Hermione was biologically a year older. She was on the list because of this – while the rest of her year was exempt.

Her parents had fought it, but lost. All of September the couple was bitter and angry. But then her father came to visit her the night before his death. It was a visit she still hadn't forgotten.

***********************************

"Hi daddy. No good?" Hermione knew that look all to well.

Rodger Granger shook his head. "You know me too well baby. Listen, I think there is possibly a way to at least keep you safe and give you all your dreams too. But there is no way to exempt you from this insane Marriage Law.

"I have a meeting with a with a wizarding family tomorrow. If I can show the father why you are so wonderful, he will send a request for your hand in. So, keep on hoping – okay?"

Hermione's eye lit up. "Someone who will let me go to the University? Someone who will let me become a teacher? Who?"

Rodger waved his hand and shook his head. "Let's not jinx it. Just believe me that he cares very much for you, and I think he truly loves you. So, just give him a chance if I can talk his father into it."

Hermione hugged her father with a chuckle in her throat for the first time in far too long. "I will daddy. I love you so much!"

"And I love you baby girl. You'll always be my baby, even after you're a married woman."

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry had celebrated into late in the night. Because her two first wizard friends were not yet of age, they hadn't been able to help her by proposing. But, now it looked like that no longer mattered.

And when she got up the next morning she was day dreaming that maybe it was her secret crush she would soon be married to. The smile on her face was a nice change. She and the others giggled and worked on their homework, all itching to know whom she was going to be married to.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny all knew who Hermione was in love with. And at first it was hard to accept, but if that rescued their friend and made her happy at the same time – they could live with him as a part of their lives.

After lunch, she was called to the Head Master's office. Hermione felt her heart race. It was time to find out if she would spend the rest of her life with her love or not.

She had three other requests – and none of them she would even give a first thought, much less a second. The worse was from Lucius Malfoy on behalf of his son Draco. Since then the Slytherin seeker had sweetened his behavior towards her. He went so far as to defend her from another Slytherin who had called her a mudblood. That was scary, but not as scary as her other two potential fiancés – Crabbe and Goyle!

She walked up to the statue with hope in her heart and butterflies in her stomach. What if her love didn't want her? Would he at the least rescue her from the fate she was facing? She had to be strong and find out for herself, and there was only one way to do that – go the Head Master's office.

Taking a deep breath she said the password, "Twizzlers."

The gargoyle eagle recognized the word and activated the revolving staircase. She rode it up to the hallway. The looks on the various portraits scared her. Had her love refused and they all knew it? She rushed down to the door and knocked.

"Come in Miss. Granger."

There was something in Professor Dumbledore's voice. Something was VERY wrong.

"What's wrong Professor Dumbledore?" She asked as she walked in. And then she saw the tears in his eyes. She heard Professor McGonagall's sniffling before she saw the woman. And then there was Professor Snape, looking at her with a look of sympathy – he never gave anything but a sneer … ever! "What has happened? Daddy didn't get that father to agree to take me?"

At that Professor McGonagall sniffled louder and Snape sighed! Dumbledore looked as if the war had been lost as he spoke. "My dear there was an attack last night. I am sorry to tell you this, but …"

That was all that Hermione remembered. She fainted as the truth dawned on her – she was an orphan.

***********************************

Now the deadline was dawning. Christmas eve – by nine that night she would be forced into marrying one of her three suitors. Hermione sighed hard. Her final night, well at least she had no more exams to worry about.

The rest had left to their homes for the holidays. She had wanted it this way, because this way none of them would be in trouble. If she had gone through with her plans anywhere but Gryffindor Tower, her friends would be blamed. Hermione could escape knowing that her friends would be put in danger by helping her evade marriage to one of her three suitors.

She sighed as she tried hard to enjoy the beautiful scene outside the window, but it was hard knowing what would come to pass in only a few hours. Then Nearly Headless Nick floated over to her. "Hermione? Um, you have two guests wishing to speak with you."

Hermione's heart clenched, she didn't want anyone near the Tower when it came time to put her plan into action. She fought of the sob in her throat as she looked at the sympathetic ghost of her house. "Who is it, Sir Nicholas?"

"Professor Snape's parents. I can tell them that …"

Hermione sighed and smiled as best as she could. She could pretend and have a wonderful dream to slip into as the darkness wrapped around her mind. "No, it's okay. I'd like some company right now. Please ask the Fat Lady to let them in."

A few moments later came in a strong man and a proud looking woman. They both reminded the young woman of her Potions Professor, as they looked her over as if judging her – maybe for marriage too ... Hermione couldn't help but smile at that thought, another dream to live in later on. She stood and extended her hand to Snape's father. "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Raising an eyebrow at her hand, the man truly reminded her of Professor Snape. Still Hermione didn't back down, she would live this night with all the Gryffindor pride she held in her heart.

A smirk later, he gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I am Lord Serenus Snape and this is my wife, Lady Adorabelle. A pleasure to at last meet you at last, Miss. Granger."

"Please call me Hermione. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you Lord and Lady Snape." Hermione smiled and bowed her head courtly.

Lady Snape smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. "Child, please use our given names. You are as beautiful as our son said you are."

Hermione blushed softly. Snape called her beautiful? She thought that she would always be the silly little girl and know-it-all to him. But those dreams would end all too soon. "Thank you, Adorabelle. Please call me Hermione, I'm more used to my teachers using my surname."

Lord Snape again raised his eyebrow. "Very well Hermione. You are a very proud young woman."

"Normally yes. Please sit down. Can I order you something to drink?" Hermione was grateful for the company.

Both of them politely refused, and then went into a long discussion with the young Gryffindor. Adorabelle sat in the chair beside the couch end Hermione sat on, while Serenus sat in the chair opposing her. They each grew somewhat more relaxed in the girl's presence as the time and discussion drew on. Hermione kept up with the talk and even added many of her own views that turn the talk into new avenues. She acted so at ease with the parents of Professor Snape, much more mature for her years. True she was legally seventeen because of her using the time turner in her third year and all of the adventures she had faced with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley – of which both parents listened and questioned about her intently.

Hermione loved the company for the most part. They made her feel like an adult as the couple talked with her. And they didn't treat her poorly because of her bloodline. Plus she had been lonely without her friends during the holidays, so the company was a welcomed parting gift from fate. 

But when Lord Snape began disrespecting his son for Severus' past mistakes, Hermione put her foot down hard. She told Lord Snape all about the things that had drawn her attentions, and later her heart, towards the man's son – but never told them how she felt for Severus Snape. How he had spied for the Order of the Phoenix, how he had guarded Harry's life despite Severus' hate for the boy's dead father, how the man never simply gave her compliments – only when she had unquestionably earned them. She ended her tirade by saying loud and clear that she was very honored to have known and learned from Severus Snape.

She didn't have to say that she adored Severus, because her eyes told them both. The young woman was deeply in love with their son. This Granger girl was indeed more powerful than she herself dared to suspect. She was brilliant and articulate, and had beauty as well. There was also that fire in her soul, the fire both Lord and Lady Snape knew she could easily keep their son with. Even Lord Snape enjoyed it when her temper struck as she defended his son. Obviously this young woman was not the normal Muggle born, and she was very much in love with his boy. But, Lord Snape wondered if she would fit in as Lady of Snape Manor?

Then into the room came Professor Severus Snape. It was only then did they realize how long they had been talking – over two hours. "I hope that you have not bothered my parents too much, Miss. Granger."

"She is delightful, Severus. Now come here and visit with us ladies while your father goes to his meeting with Albus." Adorabelle indicated the space on the couch that Hermione was sitting on as she set him in his place.

The look on her face and the sternness in her voice bode no argument. This brought a smile onto Hermione's face. After a moment's shift in his stance, Severus Snape bowed to his mother's will and sat near Hermione on the couch. Lord Snape stood as his son sat down, giving Hermione the moment's distraction needed to slip closer to her Professor. With a grin on his face he took and first kissed his wife's hand and then Hermione's. "Until dinner ladies. Severus behave yourself. Miss. Granger is a unique young lady and has kept your mother and I highly entertained."

Hermione chuckled as the elder Snape left. Severus shook his head, leaned forward to rest his body on his legs, and stared into the fire. "It has been a long time since you have laughed so heartily, Miss. Granger."

"I haven't been this happy in a long time, Professor." She sighed as she was taking in all of him.

His hair wasn't greasy, but fine and so long and dark. His pale skin seemed paler, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Gods if she could only see that mischievous sparkle they got when he had a plan or was about to take house points. His kissable lips were frowning more than ever. Hermione knew he was worried about something – if only it was about her. No, not silly know-it-all Gryffindor her.

This close to her, Hermione could finally see what he hid beneath his robes somewhat. He was not too thin, but nicely built. Yet, it seemed that he was thinner for some reason. His long, thick fingers were interlaced and hanging in the small space between his knees. Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione's fingers threaded in between his hands.

They were warm, large, thin, and rough in places from years of potions work. The fingers were thick, but long. His nails were neatly trimmed. 

For a brief moment her held her hand and rubbed it with his thumb, and then he sighed hard and stood. "Miss. Granger, we cannot! Without a miracle we will forever be held apart."

Hermione finally dared to hope. Could he feel anything for her? "This is a season for miracles Professor. All we have to do is hope." 

He looked at her with his sneering mask in place, but with eyes that were full of grief and longing. "I lost my ability to hope a long time ago."

"Then let me help you remember how to hope." Hermione gathered up all of her Gryffindor courage, stood, and wrapped her arms around her teacher's chest. This was the chance she had to take, would he shove her away?

She felt his warm hands encircle her waist and hold her closer. Her heart race and she couldn't hide the smile his touch brought out of her. At last she saw that glimmer in his eyes, and was that a smile? Yes! She slowly pushed her hands up his chest and locked them around his neck. This was better than her sweetest dream.

Hermione couldn't help the purr in her throat as he pulled her tighter to his chest. With the chuckle in his chest she pushed things further by standing on her toes and kissed him deeply. When he returned and deepened that kiss Hermione was sure that she was dreaming and would soon wake up. He tasted so warm and spicy, a taste she couldn't get enough of.

When she broke their kiss, his lips trailed down her cheek and down her neck. She sighed and groaned in pleasure. "Severus! Mm, that feels so good!"

"I only want you to feel good, Hermione. My sweet Hermione." He growled in her ear.

Looking in his darker eyes, she found the missing part of her soul. He did indeed love her! She licked her lips for his aftertaste. Then it clicked in her mind – that taste! "You kissed me that day I was told about my parents deaths. You were the one who held me while I was out of it and made me feel so safe! My love, my only!"

His eyes revealed his shock, then his hope, and finally his adoration. "My Hermione!"

Severus held her tight against his chest as she embraced him again. Until a chuckle interrupted them and made both blush. They had forgotten they had an audience – Lady Adorabelle. "Well I can see that I will get some grandchildren at last with you two."

"Mother." Severus' voice held a tone of warning, but his heart was again hoping while his mind was dreaming of how beautiful those children would be, along with how beautiful Hermione would become as her belly time and again swelled with those children.

Then two owls came to the window. One had a huge envelope, while the other carried a single letter. Hermione's smile faded as she clutched her true love close. "Why are there more notes coming now?"

"Last minute calls seem to be the norm since this law was enacted. We'll help you sort through them my dear." Adorabelle sighed and shook her head as she opened the window.

Both owls swooped in as Hermione and Severus came to his mother's side, but the one with the envelope pushed the other away from Hermione's hand. With a sigh, Hermione opened and dumped the contents of the envelope onto the table by the window. Dozens of offer letters!

They all three sorted through the letters.

Mostly they were from Slytherins that Severus assured both women were nearly as bad, if not worse, than Malfoy. All saying they might as well pick the crème of the filthy lot they were force to choose from.

Two graduated Ravenclaws had also drawn up bid papers. One was only out to save her since she was always there to protect his little Hufflepuff sister who was three years behind Hermione. His letter swore she could secretly be with whomever she wanted, because the marriage would only be on paper. It was sweet, but not something she was ready to consider – seeing as when the truth got out she would be sentenced to life in Azkaban or even the Dementor's kiss for adultery.

The other was as nasty, although much more cruder than Malfoy. Telling her sexual fantasies she would have to comply with, how she would have to voluntarily suffer through at least two of the unforgiveables – even sent a paper for her to sign that made such legal! Hermione threw that one in the fire.

Then she found one that said 'Weasley' on the envelope. "Ron can't have put a bid in for me! He's not old enough yet. We all talked about it, and decided that even if he were it would have only been a last minute thing. He and Harry are too much like brothers to me."

Opening the bid she was shocked speechless, but soon became enraged. "How dare that scumbag!"

"Hermione dear, what's wrong?" Adorabelle worried for the young woman she prayed would soon be her daughter.

"It isn't from Ron, but his disowned elder brother Percy! How dare he?" Hermione cried out as she threw the letter to the floor and stormed over to the fire. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Severus picked it up and both he and his mother read the paper over.

**_Well Miss. Granger,_**

****

**_It would seem that you are on the list for marriage due to an illegal time turner. I must say that I expected better behavior of you. Then again you are still an out spoken friend to Harry Potter, so perhaps you are not as bright as so many have claimed?_**

****

**_To the point, unless you prefer the touch of one of the many Slytherin bids sent you, you have no honorable choice but to accept this bid from myself. After all, Gryffindors should marry their own._**

****

**_I know that you will be appropriately grateful to me for rescuing you, but I must now tell you the rules of our marriage._**

****

**_There will be NO further contact with the following people_** **_Any members of my birth family._** **_Harry Potter_** **_Any of the staff of Hogwarts_** **_Any further people I indicate as time goes on_** **_You will be removed from Hogwarts the moment we are married._** **_You will be responsible for our home and all meals – via our five house elves._** **_S.P.E.W. will NEVER be mentioned or discussed again._** **_You will accompany me to all functions where it is appropriate that you attend._** **_You will NEVER ask me about my work, my days, or my private contacts._** **_You will be responsible with not only keeping yourself visibly attractive, but fit enough to carry and deliver proper magical children._** **_I am the only one who will have any say whatsoever in the raising of said children._** **_Any added rules will be followed without question, discussion, looks, or other disrespect._** **_You are my property and shall be treated as such._**

****

**_Now that you understand what you are required to do, the paper I have sent along with this letter only needs your signature. If you do not, I assure you that I will be the husband the Wizengamot will choose for you._**

****

**_Waiting for your reply,_**

**_Percy Weasley_**

Adorabelle shook her head. "It gets worse. Lucius Malfoy is petitioning you for himself as well. He claims that he will gain you either way it goes. What about this single letter?"

"I don't care! Looks like the plan is still on after all!" Hermione sobbed out. She had fought back her tears and tried to be positive for Severus, but her hope had died.

Severus pulled her into his arms. "What plan?"

Looking up into his eyes, she longed with all her heart that he would be her husband. But now it looked like that was not in their future. "I'm going to kill myself. I'd rather be dead than with any of those whose letters I have read! Why can't I be with you, Severus? What is so wrong with me that I'm punished with those jerks rather than being with the man I love with all my heart? What did I do so wrong?"

"NO YOU DON'T! Even if I have to hide you in the Chamber of Secrets forever, I will not let them take you. And I will not let you end your life. We will find a way, Hermione. Didn't you just tell me that we have to hope because this is a season of miracles?" Severus pulled her close. He couldn't lose her.

"But Severus …" Hermione choked out. Her heart was broken as he held her close. She breathed in his scent deeply, memorized the feeling of him pressed against her, the beating of his heart in her ear, and knowing that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Adorabelle gasped. "Looks like there's hope after all! Hermione, open this letter!"

Hermione looked at the envelope to find the sweetest name she ever thought that she would ever see – **_S. Snape_**. She tore it open and giggled as her happy tears fell.

**_Dear Miss. Granger,_**

****

**_I am writing to you on behalf of my son, your Potions Master, Severus. Looking over your records, especially what my son has written about you in particular, I see why Severus adores you as he does. You are brilliant, and have matched, and in some cases beaten, his own records of achievement at Hogwarts – which is no easy task to say the least. You are also a very powerful and talented witch. Severus spoke of you creating a successful Polyjuice Potion without supervision in your second year. That young lady is an achievement that not even I have done._**

****

**_When we spoke in the Gryffindor Common Room this evening, you were quite strong willed and outspoken, which are two qualities I know that any wife of Severus' would need. You were also able to not only keep up with the conversation, but took it into territories not usually taken. That takes wits and confidence, young lady._**

****

**_You know of my son's past and his current situation, yet you spoke up for him and defended him against me. I received the distinct impression that you would have taken our verbal battle to blows if need be. My dear, that is an act none have done or by any means insinuated being willing to do for Severus in his entire life. He too was taken aback by your actions and words when I told him of it with my mind link to him._**

****

**_It also seems that before your father and mother were murdered, your father was intending to ask me to consider you as a possible wife for my son. I have been told that you were hoping for this to happen. With the all the good things about you I have read, heard, and have witnessed for myself – how could I refuse so perfect a match for my son? Especially when he so obviously would not only benefit from this match, but would be very pleased with it as well?_**

****

**_Though you may have many proposals promising you many things, I must be blunt. Our family has suffered greatly for Severus' past mistakes. We are in no way poor, but I cannot promise you the world. We do not have a good reputation, and you would be marrying into that. People will speak ill of you, you will be given ill looks, and there is the distinct possibility that people you now see as friends will turn their back on you if you marry my son._**

****

**_Yet, I can promise that you would be marrying a good man if you choose to sign the form I have sent with this letter. He cares deeply for you, both by his own words and from my own observations of his reactions to you. He would willingly give his life for yours. He also holds you in the highest of regards and always has._**

****

**_Yet, my dear, the choice is yours._**

****

**_Yours Faithfully,_**

****

**_Lord Serenus Austen Phoebus Snape_**

Hermione excitedly looked at the form that was with the letter. It was a marriage license! The first step in the marriage process! And all she had to do was sign it, and Severus would be her fiancé! It read:

**This Ministry of Magic Document legally binds**

**Severus Snape**

**And**

**Miss. Hermione Anne Marie Granger**

**In marriage**

**Effective**

**____________________**

**according to the Interbreed Marriage Act**

**Requested By **

**Groom's Father:**

**Lord Serenus Austen Phoebus Snape**

**And**

**Bride's Father:**

**Rodger Michael Granger**

**Witnessed by **

**Albus Dumbledore**

**And**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Signed:**

**Severus Calleo Giles Snape**

**And **

**_______________**

**Ceremony Performed by:**

**________________**

All that Hermione had to do was sign it! That was why there was that look of pleading in Severus' eyes all through breakfast and lunch! He was praying that his father would agree to the match and that she would sign the paper! Severus had already signed it himself, as had her father before his death!

Hermione fought back her tears as she signed the paper. It lit up as her signature became a dark watermark in the weave of the paper just as all the others were, and the date was magically filled in. They would only have twenty-four hours to wed since she was in her last hours of having the right to choose her husband. The date read as the wedding being set for the next day – December 24th, what a wonderful day to be married on!

She smiled beamingly up at her husband-to-be. Her sweetest dream had come true. And her father had somehow taken care of her from beyond the grave. Without a word the pair kissed deeply.

Then a deep voice broke into the moment. "I see that you have finally accepted an offer for your hand, Miss. Granger. And according to my watch, you did so just in time."

Severus pulled out his watch, and Hermione looked at its face with him. She had one minute left! After hugging her fiancé tight a moment, Hermione went over to his father. "Thank you, sir."

"Child I thought you were asked to use both mine and my wife's given names? After all, soon we will be family." Serenus smiled as he embraced her.

Hermione chuckled as she hugged him tight. She had parents again. "Yes father. Thank you so much."

Albus entered the room with Minerva, both of them beaming. The school's Head Master chuckled as he saw the smile on his Potions Master's face. "I say that Miss. Granger is going to make life here at Hogwarts much brighter to say the least."

"Albus …" Severus had to fight his happiness to force the sour face all were used to onto his face.

Minerva didn't buy it for a moment. "Oh Severus, you know that he is teasing and that we on the staff are all so happy for you both. So, when will be the day?"

"The day that Miss. Granger becomes Mrs. Malfoy in one form or another, Professor McGonagall?" Came the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy, who had Draco haunting the area right behind him.

Fighting the urge to shutter, Hermione held her head high. Glancing at her glaring love, Hermione smiled brightly. "That is where you are wrong, **Mr**. Malfoy."

"Where do you get off speaking when you are not spoken to, you filthy little mudblood?" Draco spat at her back as Hermione crossed over to Severus.

The smile on her face was nearly impossible for him to not mimic. Severus knew at that moment that he only wanted to see this young woman smile. Her smile lit up not only her face, but the room, the situation, and his far too long cold and lonely heart as well. When she curled against his side, Severus possessively wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The glare of jealousy that he received from both Malfoys was worth all the pain of the past.

"I suggest that you give more respect to my fiancée, **Mr**. Malfoy. After all, you still have my class the rest of this school year. I doubt that you will have high enough grades to justify your continuing in my class next year."

"She's mine!" Draco spat.

Hermione took her turn to glare at him. "Wrong Draco! I signed Severus' bid for my hand just a few moments ago – plenty enough time to keep me out of your two's reach for good!"

"Your father has to approve it you stupid mudblood!" Draco spat back.

"And he did the day before his death, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

But Malfoy Sr. was not about to give up that easily. "Then I will exercise my right to challenge the match in a duel."

That frightened Hermione. She looked up at her love. "Severus?"

"He has the right to Hermione. Yet, that does not mean that he will take your hand from me."

Lucius had a smirk that spoke otherwise. "We shall soon see, Severus."

"I don't understand." Adorabelle looked to her husband to stop this, knowing full well that her son could be seriously injured.

Serenus glared hotly at the father and son blocking his own son's happiness. "Any who sent a request to Hermione may challenge her choice by court or duel."

"And all challenges must be dealt with before the wedding will be allowed to take place – the winner takes all." Lucius explained with a false sweetness in his throat and in his false smile. "So, how long were the two of you going to wait?"

"You and I will deal with this duel now, Lucius. And then I am going to marry **_my_** fiancée." Severus glared hard.

***********************************

While Severus and Lucius climbed the platform and walked to its center, Hermione's heart raced. She didn't trust any Malfoy. And the way Draco was undressing her with his eyes didn't help any.

A wand salute, a bow, and then the pair turned and walked several paces out. When they turned to face one another, Hermione felt like fainting. She felt her love's father holding her up from behind. This was too hard on her.

"The one to be disarmed will have no claim to Hermione Granger." Dumbledore's voice was tight and there was no twinkle in his eyes. Hermione was more terrified by that concept, the idea that she would have to live without her only love. But the duel could not be stopped. "One, two, three!"

Spells flew fast and furious, both men took hits, but neither lost his wand. With each hit Severus took, Hermione felt her body take the hit as well. Tears were in her eyes and she was terrified.

Suddenly Severus took a hard hit and had his shoulder torn out of place. Hermione had to fight the urge to scream out for him. That would break his concentration, and possibly get him killed.

Before he could completely stand and get ready to continue the battle, Lucius sent a simple spell! "**Mimble Wimble!**"

That would make Severus be not able to cast his next spell clearly! Thankfully he heard the spell and put up a defense wall fast.

They both continued to call that spell's course by each in turn creating a wall before them that succeeded in bouncing the muttering spell and sending it back to the other man. With each hit and redirection of the muttering spell, it sped up and intensified. Each block and switch made Hermione's heart race faster and faster!

Then, as the spell was returning to Severus, Malfoy sent a new spell! It was muttered and because of the first spell's intensity she couldn't see the new spell's color. Hermione had no idea what was heading for her love or if he knew it was coming! But, Severus too noticed the second spell! Thank the Great Wizards too! But defending from two separate spells was difficult.

Somehow Severus sent his own Mimble Wimble out! Three spells were just too much for Malfoy Sr.! Severus' spell went unnoticed by Malfoy until it hit him. Lucius' next attempt to block his intensely powerful similar spell failed and he was hit again! Then the third spell had no barrier to throw it off! It hit, Lucius' wand dropped, and Draco's father fell as well. It had been the Death Curse he had sent! Now he was dead by his own curse.

Severus left the platform and instantly pulled Hermione into an embrace with his good arm. They had their future ahead of them at last. Until that is Draco got his voice back.

"I challenge the engagement as well! By duel old man!"

Poppy glared at the young man. "Let me heal him first, then have your silly duel!"

"Fine. Two hours old man! But you will never be able to defeat me!" Draco spat as he sat down and smirked.

Hermione was terrified. Now that his father was dead over her, if Draco won – she didn't want to imagine her future as Mrs. Draco Malfoy!

She helped her love to the Hospital Wing. It was an hour later that Poppy came out to report. "He's fine, but he needs a few more hours to heal properly."

"The challenge must be met within the time frame Draco set." Dumbledore shook his head.

Hermione felt cold. She didn't need to be told the rest of it. "And if he doesn't, Draco gets me. Excuse me everyone, I want to be with Severus."

She didn't want their pity. She just needed to see that her love was safe, and then spend what little time she had left with him. He was on the bed with his eyes closed, yet his body was tense and on alert. Hermione sighed and shook her head. "It's me, love."

"Hermione? Come here love." Severus reached out his good arm as he opened his eyes to look at her.

Smiling she laid on the bed beside him. For the first time she was in the same bed as him. Hermione felt so safe and loved and warm in that sweet moment. Yet, there was that resignation in the air. Hope was dwindling fast between the two of them.

Severus sighed, closed his eyes, reveled in the feel of her lying beside him, and kissed her forehead. "We have little time now, my Hermione."

"Shush, we got our miracle of becoming a couple, of sharing our loves for one another, of getting to become engaged. I'm not ready to give up. I love you, and I'm going to keep on believe that another miracle is just waiting to walk up on us." Hermione felt the tears prickling her eyes.

For a heartbeat, it looked like she would indeed be committing suicide that night. In that heartbeat she gave in to her fears. I that heartbeat she begged her parents, his parents, and Severus to forgive her weakness in taking her life rather than living to annoy the hell out of Malfoy.

Then her heart beat again, and hope was reborn.

"Well one miracle front, center, and ready to kick Malfoy butt!" Came a familiar voice.

Hermione twisted to find Harry Potter, along with Ron and Ginny Weasley! Ron winked, "We find the two of you in bed before the wedding? Miss. Rulebook Granger, having fun before getting a ring? So, what did he slip in your juice this morning 'Mione?"

"Probably some love potion or another that he refused to teach us so he'd have the first shot at 'Mione." Harry teased.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. The pair just refused to completely grow up. Still she was so happy to see them and Ginny at that moment.

"We're just teasing you two. We all came to celebrate the second Dumbledore's letter arrived telling us about you and Snape getting hitched. Good thing too, Percy has showed up demanding a duel as well." Ron reported while Harry's eyes showed he was deeply happy for the couple but angry at what they were going through.

"Nonetheless, mom and dad are livid – and really that is an understatement" Ginny shook her head.

Hermione hid her face on Severus' chest. But she had friends who wouldn't let her down.

Harry walked over to the end of the bed. "Professor Snape, Hermione is one of my best friends. And you have done so much to keep me safe – despite what my dad did to you. Please, let me pay you back. Let me stand in for you during the duel against Malfoy."

Ron sighed as he joined Harry. "You protected us all for years. Taught us how to not kill ourselves when making potions – well at least tried in some cases. And if it weren't for Hermione, I wouldn't be as far as I am today. Let me duel Percy. Besides, he needs to be taught the lesson that family isn't to be put down to join what one finds is the richer deal."

Severus shut his eyes. He couldn't face two duels more in his condition – that fact he had to face. This was stabbing his pride harshly. But to not face the challenges mean that he would lose Hermione to one of the monsters demanding to face him. What **_could_** he do?

He sighed hard as he gave the sneer he gave his class when giving them an assignment. "I expect you both to defend Hermione with your absolute Gryffindor best. But I also bind you to never discuss this with anyone – ever."

"Agreed." Both young men said in unison.

Hermione's eyes were full of tears because of the devotion her friends were showing. Severus kissed her cheek. "You have to be at the duels if they are to be official love."

"But!"

He silenced her by laying his fingers on her lips. "I will be fine. I want this over so when I am standing later we can be wed and no more scum will try to take you from me. Now go on my know-it-all. Trust me this time."

Hermione smiled gently as she softly kissed his lips. The look in her eyes told him full well the passion she held in her heart for him alone. "I have trusted you since the end of my first year, and I will never stop trusting you. It's just trusting the world with you I have a problem with."

Severus smirked a grin and kissed her lips before letting go of his future wife.

***********************************

A few minutes later, the Golden Trio walked into the Great Hall. Immediately they noticed that the dueling platform was different. It was wider, with a magical rope in the center.

Harry and Ron kept Hermione behind them as Malfoy approached with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Old man couldn't get it together Granger? Now you see why you need a young man to keep you. Get over here so we can go home, and I show you where you have always belonged."

"Not in this or any other life Malfoy!" Hermione snapped hard.

Ron glared as Harry spat out. "Hermione will not be going with you anywhere, Malfoy. Ron and I are Professor Snape's seconds. The rites allow for that. Since Professor Snape is too harmed to duel in the time allotment you gave, I will duel you in his place."

"And you're dueling me, Percy." Ron scowled at his one time elder brother.

Percy smirked with a glint in his eye. "Then get ready to lose little brother …"

"YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE!" Ron growled dangerously.

That only served to deepen Percy's smirk – in his mind the battle was already won, so long as he kept the younger Weasley brat angry. "Fine. But she will be mine Ron. Harry is whining glory-hog, but I know how to beat him. Once he defeats Malfoy, I will end his lying ways."

"Percy, you sound as if all you have to do is wait for your turn to battle Harry. You have to get past me to get anywhere near Hermione. And, before you bring up our last duel, I was twelve years old. I have one or two tricks up my sleeve you will never see coming." Ron glared as his ears turned red as his hair.

Hermione didn't feel all that confident when Percy snorted. "Same old Ronald. Your mouth is bigger than your brain as usual. Hermione dear, I hope you have reviewed the rules of our marriage and are already packed to leave, as you will not be returning to Hogwarts after the holidays. Oh, and we have a party to go to in the morning. Be ready by no later than seven forty-five."

"That time of the morning I will be with my current fiancé, if not my husband, Severus Snape." Hermione spat out.

Draco glared harshly. "Wrong mudblood. You'll be in my bed on your back, with your mouth shut for once."

"You have never beaten me, Malfoy. And I don't plan on letting Hermione and the Professor down by starting to lose to scum like you now." Harry growled, his green eyes darkening to a hunter green color with hate and rage.

Minutes later the duels were begun. Rather than risk either man interfering to increase his chance of winning, Dumbledore had set the platform to allow two duels simultaneously. All of the guests, along with a worried Hermione, watched from a dais raised above the platform. This way both matches would be witnessed and legal.

Ron was having trouble from the start, while Harry's duel happened very much like the dueling club their second year – only with much stronger spells. Yet none of the four competitors had lost their wand. In fact both duels carried on for nearly an hour.

Then came a breakthrough! Ron smirked! "Think you have me figured out Percy? I learned from the best Wizard Duelist there is – Harry, not you – and I have you beat."

Percy roared with laughter. Hermione was shaken to the core. Ron had burns, cuts, and bruises everywhere – while Percy was relatively mark free. Ron was bent over and hobbling, while Percy stood tall and didn't seem to have broken a sweat. Ron was panting, while Percy was standing there smiling.

"Look Ron, do yourself a favor and give up on the girl. She needs to be with someone who can take care of her, is a Gryffindor, and can keep her in her proper place. All that I learned from mother rather than girly father."

That made a change come over Ron in a heartbeat. He went from near broken to standing tall and firm in the blink of an eye. Percy acted like it didn't phase him, but both Hermione and Ron had seen that second of fear and shock on the other man's face. "Father has never been girly, but you had your nose up another's arse too high for too long to see that. And, as you can see Percy, you have much to learn about me."

One spell was all it took and the duel was back on. It had turned after that however. Ron was now on the offensive, and Percy was barely holding his own. Until Ron hit him with an unexpected leg-locker curse, and Percy fell to the mat. His wand hand hit first, causing pain, which made him open the hand. His wand flew out of his hand. PERCY HAD LOST THE MATCH!

Hermione smiled down on her friend, who smiled back at her. Not only had Hermione been saved from a marriage to Percy, but Ron and his family had been vindicated as well.

Ron didn't say a word as he left the platform and went to stand next to his friend. Hermione smiled and hugged him close. "Thanks Ron."

"After all we've been through together? Could let him break up the Golden Trio, could I? Plus, call it pay back for that Halloween I hurt you our first year." Ron blushed a little.

He had felt bad from the moment Neville had told them all about her crying in the bathroom all day, until he finally called her a friend on the way back to their common room. Now he had shown all how dear this woman was to him, a sister he might have never known.

Hermione smiled brighter with tears fighting to be free of her eyes. "You made up for that a long time ago."

The pair the focused on the remaining duel that had went on without pause. The situation was heating up and becoming more and more deadly. Harry was fighting off four separate spells and talking to a snake at the same time in Parseltongue. He had become quite the wizard and man in the trio's years at Hogwarts. His grace, focus, and control had Malfoy angry.

After a beat or two, the snake Malfoy had spelled into the room (as the Serpensortia spell only transports snakes to an area rather than creates them) began to slither towards the blonde mincingly. It caught Malfoy's attention for a split second – which was far too long. All four spells hit him and spun his body further down the platform. The last did the needed job of jarring loose the wand from Draco's hand. Hermione was free!

Tears came to her eyes as she sobbed in joy. Ron cheered loudly, while Hermione relaxed into her future father-in-law's arm. Harry smiled. After all that Hermione and Snape had done for him, he was able to give back to them specifically – rather than as he had to the Wizarding world as a whole by destroying the Dark Lord for good and all.

Draco grabbed his wand and exploded out of the Great Hall. It left Harry with a cold chill in his body. "This isn't good."

Hermione panicked and ran out of the room, followed by her dearest friends and family.

By the time they made it to the infirmary, Malfoy was already there and had Severus under the Cruciatus Curse. Ending it at Hermione's scream he smirked and moved to end Hermione's future happiness. "Avada …"

"Stupefy!" Harry, Ron, Ginny, along with all of the adults all roared – aiming their wands at Malfoy. The force of all the spells hitting him at once slammed him into the far wall.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed as Harry and Ron both held her back while Madame Pomfrey worked hard and relentlessly. After a short time they were able to half drag-half carry her into the hall to wait for the news.

Hours passed without word. Hermione would rock in her chair or pace the hall. By this time all of those who were her friends in the past (or respected Professor Snape and were not Death Eaters) had arrived and settled in the hall and near by to wait with her. Even the castle ghosts were haunting the hall in hopes that the Professor would not be joining them, Peeves included!

Near eleven o'clock Albus came outside and there was no twinkle in his eyes. Hermione knew without him saying a word. Closing her eyes, she accepted that her love was gone – and that she would soon join him. "Is he gone?"

Albus nodded. The hall filled with sobs and many passed on the news to the rest. Hermione swallowed, "can I …"

"Of course, dear. Come in." Albus took her elbow gently as Hermione fought to hold herself together.

Yes, her only love was gone. But, it was only temporary. In a few short minutes she would be with him.

She, Minerva, Albus and Poppy (as they all insisted she address them during the holiday) were the only ones in the room. Poppy went over it all.

Severus' mind had seized at the wrong time and it had opened up an aneurysm in the center of his brain. She had easily treated it and two other that might have killed him, and then another seizure (an effect of the curse in cases of prolonged exposure) stopped his heart. Try as she might, Poppy hadn't been able to get it going again. His muscles were no longer rigid since his death had ended the spell, and so too had ended the other after effects.

Hermione was still numb from it all. Here she was free to marry Severus, but he was gone. Taking a breath to keep her tears inside, she swallowed. "Can I have time alone with him … please?"

"Of course dear. We will find a way to keep you save from any further engagements while you mourn, and find a way to safe guard your future. Just as he would have wanted." Minerva said amiably.

Hermione only nodded and walked over to his bedside. Once the door shut and she felt the wards and silencing charm rise into place, she broke down.

The tears just wouldn't stop. She pulled away the sheet from his face. Merlin, he was so young and beautiful to her. For the first time since she signed the marriage certificate, his face was relaxed. She crawled into the bed and cuddled next to his still warm body. This was where she felt safe and at peace – this was her only home and only love.

It wasn't until near midnight that she realized nothing was going to change her fate. She was not going to be Mrs. Snape, no matter how much she cried. But being the wife of any other man was just wrong. So, she would join her love on the other side.

Hermione sat up and wiped away her tears. Looking on his face for the last time, she sighed and kissed his cooling lips. "I'll be with you soon, Severus. I love you so much. I could never marry anyone but you."

She got up, straightened the sheet, and covered his face after one last longing gaze. Then she left. Everyone in the hall had left to give her privacy. Luckily those of her house were all in the Great Hall mourning. She went into her room and looked into the bathroom to the bath already set – the plan was on.

Quickly she set out her goodbye notes on her desk. Picked out the outfit she wanted to be set on the funeral pyre in. Then it hit her … she wanted to have her rites with her love. Quickly she wrote out one last note to Albus. Now her affairs were in order.

She slid out of her clothes, pinned up her hair, sighed and went into the bathroom.

The water was scented with green tea, lavender, and chamomile and was covered in a nice foam. Just the temperature she liked Hermione found as she tested the water with her hand. Her bath pillow was in place, as was the black box.

After her parents' deaths, she had kept a few of their items. One was the long 'cut throat' razor her father once used to shave with (before she came along). Until this night the box was in her vault in Gringotts. Hermione had collected the box a few days before, but had left it in the larger box of mementos until just before she had went to take a last look at the scene outside the common room window … before …

Sighing again with a heavy heart, she slid into the water. Hermione then went into her happiest memories and created what she wished this day had been like.

Her parents would still be alive. Her mother would have been busy all day with Adorabelle and Minerva in getting Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati ready for the wedding.

Hermione smiled as she saw her wedding unfold without a single hitch – chuckling at the pun in her own thoughts. Her father walking her up the aisle to a dark but dashing Severus Snape. Their vows, the kiss, and the announcement – "I now present to you Severus and Hermione Snape."

Hermione could imagine what it would have felt like dancing with her new husband. The traditions would have been fun. She saw in her mind Ginny catching her bouquet, and Harry blushing hotly as he caught the garter. Oh the looks in the Weaselys' eyes!

Fred and George would tease Harry. Ron would probably add in now and again. Molly would shoo the three away, but smile all the same – probably already planning the next wedding. Severus would smirk at how uncomfortable poor Harry would be, but say nothing (instead of ending up on the couch for a month as Hermione would whisper as a warning).

The pictures obviously would be taken by Colin Creevey. There would have been a huge ball that Albus and Minerva would have pulled together in hours, but would seem as if they had worked on it since Hermione's first year at the school – if not since her birth.

Then she and Severus would slip away to the dungeons, to consummate their vows. It would have been a night she would have never forgotten. Maybe she would have caught with a pregnancy for the first time this night. It would have been nice.

A little boy or even a little girl – maybe twins. Even if he wouldn't like it at first, she was sure she could have talked Severus into accepting Harry and Ron as godfathers for the babies, along with Ginny and … well she wasn't sure who would be the babies' other godmother would have been.

Feeling the tiny angels growing in her belly, bringing them into the world. Hermione calculated in her mind that should have given birth about September. Oh man, having to call Severus out of his class because the kids decide it's time to make their grand entrance into the world. But it would have been worth it.


	2. 2

Home for the Holidays

Chapter Two

Severus hated this curse more than anything in the world. Every one of the nerves that brought pain was open and charged to maximum. His head hurt and he couldn't breath. Then the pain stopped growing and began to lessen, the curse had been stopped. He had never been more grateful in his life, but whatever was happening around his was muffled and distorted - the curse was still reacting in his body, nothing was working right yet.

His head hurt so badly, but his muscles were still tense from the curse. It had been some time since he last suffered the Cruciatus. Adding on that he hadn't expected nor prepared for it, Severus felt as if he had been hit with it for the first time. And then it was hard to breath.

Severus sat up and caught his breath. He instantly felt better, but heard Poppy screaming at him. "Severus! Don't you do this! Not now! Hermione needs you!"

Turning around he saw his own body on the cot. He had died. His heart broke as Poppy tired in vain to revive him. Albus was holding a sniffling Minerva nearby. Funny he himself thought that the woman hated him.

Walking over he could hear them, but obviously they could not see him - so why bother talking to them?

"Albus, what can we do?"

Dumbledore looked as if he had just been told that the Dark Lord was back. He closed his empty eyes and sighed hard - the man had always been a second father to him. "I don't know Minerva. For once, I haven't any idea how to make the lives around me better."

Severus was in shock. "Don't worry about me, Albus. I'm finally going to get what I deserve. Just take care of Hermione for me. Help her live for me, so even in the darkest purgatory I find myself I will have that one joy - that she is living on. Don't let her kill herself."

For a time he left the room and walked around the hall. Hermione was pacing. Her friends watched between her and the doors with worried hope. His own parents were sitting close together.

His mother was barely holding herself from breaking down. His father on the other hand was wearing an emotionless mask. Even if this had not been the father who planted him in his mother's womb, he was the father Severus always wanted to become.

Severus began listening to the different conversations, and was stunned by how many students he had been sure hated him in truth respected and understood why he was so harsh in class. To be honest many things amazed him that moment. The sheer number of students, both past and present, who had come to hope he would survive. The fact that his Slytherins were mingling with the other houses - including Gryffindor. And that even Peeves was there with the castle ghosts waiting for some news.

Neville Longbottom wished he had been better at controlling his fear enough to do the potions performance he always did at home. That stunned Severus. The boy did potions at home, and successfully it would seem.

Then Albus and Minerva came into the hall with Poppy. In a heartbeat Severus was at his fiancée's side. He saw in Hermione's face that her hope and fire was gone just from looking at the faces of the three adults. When she closed her eyes, he knew she would be following him into death all too soon.

"Is he gone?" Her voice gave away the pain and ache in her beautiful Gryffindor heart.

When Albus nodded, the hall filling with tears, sobs, and prayers for his forgiveness and safe journey to the next life shocked Severus.

He followed Albus and Hermione into the infirmary, and listened as Poppy explained what had happened to him. His heart had given out? That was why he couldn't breath before.

Hermione had said nothing through it all. She took a breath and fought with her voice it sounded. "Can I have time alone with him … please?"

Minerva talked about giving Hermione time to mourn and future engagements and freedom. But Severus could see it in his love, she was going to take care of it all herself. He felt the wards and charm seal the room, and then saw his only love break down into sobs.

Severus watched as she pulled back the sheet and climbed into the bed next to his body, as they had done earlier. Only now he was dead, and she was making plans to join him. For a time she wept on his still chest. Severus wanted to comfort her so badly. He wanted to climb back in his body and breath for her, but he didn't know how to do it.

Severus began to wonder what their lives could have been like.

It would have been torment when she went on to the University, but they would have weekends together and maybe even breaks. He remembered how she told the other three of her group that she wanted to become a teacher. She might have come back to Hogwarts to teach.

It made him smile thinking about that. That day she would be announced as one of the new Professors. He would have been so proud of her.

Then he thought about children. The children they could have had together. He imagined having a boy and a girl their first pregnancy - not far into their marriage. He imagined their angels, how the two would have looked (neither inheriting his nose thankfully). And then he imagined the day the two would have been sorted into their houses - Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Somehow all of this set his heart at peace. He smiled on his still sobbing love. "I'll be waiting for you, Hermione. I just have to say my goodbyes first."

But, when he started to leave, Severus found himself in a void - for lack of a better term. He was alone and there was no light, so this had to be his hell. Taken from the light of his only love and placed in black emptiness. But, Severus didn't complain. This was too good for him in his mind. 

After all of the pain and grief he caused, all the people he murdered … he deserved hell. His only wish was to see his love go to Heaven where she belonged. To watch his Hermione become the angel she was to him. He would gladly take the torment that awaited him.

But the void wasn't all blackness, there was a thick gray fog edging the space on either side of him. People that reminded him of those who populate Knockturn Alley came out and tried to entice him into the fog. Yet, something held Severus in the center as he walked on. Seemingly drawn on by some force he couldn't explain.

Then he saw someone enshrouded with light coming towards him. He could see it was a woman, but he could make out the face. "Hermione? Is that you?"

"No Severus Snape, I'm not Hermione Granger." That voice was so familiar! "I couldn't come to you until you set yourself free of this place, Severus. This is where choices and reflections are made. You chose your love, and it was the love for Hermione Granger that sent a beacon to lead me to you. Come with me, for there is much ahead of you."

Then she took his hand and led him on through a tunnel he had not noticed before to this warm light that enveloped him like his Hermione's embrace. Severus felt such peace and love; it was as if he was home. Only then was he able to see who had rescued him from the void. "Lilly Potter?"

"Hello Severus."

"You saved me after all I have done?"

Lily smiled as she hugged him. "Severus you turned around and became a spy for the Order. Then you not only protected my son, but also kept him from letting his fame turn him into everything you hated about my husband. Then you let yourself fall in love. Hermione is a beautiful young woman and proud to be yours."

"If only things had been different." Severus sighed. He wanted to go back, marry his love, have children of his own, grow old, and then come back to this place - when he had done more to make up for his shameful past.

"Severus you have been forgiven for a long time now. You need to forgive yourself. There are others who also need to talk to you."

From somewhere in the light before him, Severus saw James Potter and Sirius Black come to him. Yet he couldn't find it in his heart to hate them. "Potter, Black."

"It's this place Severus. Only love is here." Sirius explained.

James walked over and shook Severus' hand. "I'm sorry for our past Severus. I have wished time and again that I could undo the past, but look at what that made you into. You heard the others … your students. You saw how deeply Hermione loves you. My son also deeply respects and admires you."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah. Do you realize how much it took for him to ask to stand in for you against Draco Malfoy? He was terrified you would reject him because of me and James. And felt like the highest regarded Gryffindor in the history of Hogwarts."

"He is such, Black. After all, I have seen his acts - even if he is as foolish as a Gryffindor most times." Severus pointed out.

Black and both Potters chuckled heartily at this. Then came forward many more people - his victims. To Severus' shock they all forgave him and asked him to forgive himself. Severus felt almost pulled to tears.

Then he met with his loves parents. His would have been mother-in-law was smiling, but her husband was not. Rodger Granger came up to him first.

"Why are you here and not with Hermione?"

Severus explained what happened, but Rodger shook his head. "You can go back, but you keep thinking that you are to go to hell!"

"Because it is where I belong!" Severus shouted, before mumbling something.

Rodger still looked angry. "I couldn't hear you."

"I said that this is for the best. Hermione doesn't need me polluting her name. Besides I'm nearly your age before …" Severus tried to reason, but Rodger countered him. "Do you think I care about the age difference? All I cared about was who would treat my baby right and how she felt. I heard from her friends that she was deeply in love with you. And I saw you looking at her, I saw the love in your eyes that was only there when she was."

"I couldn't save her from the challenges!" Severus knew this was where he belonged. Dead, where Hermione was safe from his name.

Rodger glared, "You fought of multiple spells to keep her safe, and swallowed your foolish pride to have Harry and Ron protect her for you. I'd say you did a fine job saving her."

"I don't deserve her." Severus felt like he wasn't going to win.

Rodger knew he wouldn't. "If that were true, I wouldn't have asked you to take care of my baby. I remember us fighting before."

Severus did remember it. How the man was going to pull Hermione out of the Wizarding world all together. That would have meant Severus would never see her again. So he pointed out that this was her world and culture, a part of her she wouldn't want to give up. For two hours the men had fought back and forth - until …

Rodger smirked. "Until you finally admitted that you loved her. Then I knew you would willingly give your life for hers. Then I signed the paper and laid it for you to sign son."

Severus felt so stunned. Then he felt his mother-in-law, Melinda, hug him. "We believed it then and still do. But we are not the only ones who believe you are a good man. Look."

She pointed in the light. It cleared and there was a dark curly haired girl, maybe five or six years of age, in a white dress jumping rope by herself. "One, two buckle my shoe. Three, four …"

She stopped and seemed to be having trouble with the rhyme. Again she began to jump. "One, two buckle my shoe. Three, four …"

Severus shook his head with a rare smile on his face. "It's shut the door."

"Thank you daddy." But before she could jump further, she gasped and beamed like Hermione would. "Daddy! Bubby, hurry! Daddy's here!"

She ran over to Severus who dropped to pull her into his arm. And then above he heard another voice ring out. "Daddy's here? On my way!"

A boy who looked to be the same age as the girl dropped on a broom, clutching a snitch in his hand. Throwing the broom and snitch to the side, he barreled to take the space in Severus' other arm. "Daddy!"

"A boy and a girl? My children?" Severus was stunned for a moment then gripped both children tight to his chest. "My precious children!"

"If you're here daddy, will we be born?" His son asked of him.

Severus was stunned. He would never hold these babies if he didn't go back … Hermione was going to … his eyes widened in horror. "No son. That is why I need you two to stay here until it is time for you two to come to your mother and I."

"But I want to go with you daddy." His daughter pouted so much like his wife. Oh how beautiful both children were (thankfully, neither had his nose).

Severus gave them both a kiss. And then handed them both to their grandparents. "The two of you will be following soon. But if I don't go, your mother will end her life. We love you both too much to every let that happen."

Lily, James, and Sirius all came forward. James smiled. "We'll take you back."

"Besides we have a dream to walk into." Lily smiled as she took both James' and Severus' arm.

Sirius smirked. "Hope it is a good one."

The next thing Severus remembered was feeling as if he was shot through all he had went through before back into his aching body.

And aching it was! His lungs hurt as he took in a breath and he groaned as the last of the curse echoed in his muscles. Poppy had been wrong, because he still had some of the spell in his body.

The sheet was ripped from his face. One word burst from his mouth loud and clear – "**Hermione!**"

* * *

Poppy was just getting ready to prepare the body for the funeral pyre when she saw his legs move! Then she heard a groan, a retching gasp of air, and saw his body thrashed more.

Was he? Oh, he just had to be!

She ripped the sheet away to find he was alive! Then she heard one word shouted out. She had to get Hermione here and fast.

Turning she thought how she couldn't leave her patient. And then the little house elf showed up! Dobby had been seeing to everyone's needs, and had come by to see if he was needed in the hospital wing.

"Dobby, go get Hermione! Tell her that Severus is alive and calling out for her!"

Dobby nodded and vanished. A blink later he was standing outside of the girl's bathroom. As hard as he could he pounded on the door. "Miss. Hermione! Miss. Hermione! It's Professor Snape Miss! He's yelling for you!"

"Dobby, Severus is dead." Hermione sighed.

She wanted so to die and be with her husband. But she hadn't the Gryffindor courage to use the razor. Then came Harry's voice through the door?

"Hermione! Don't do it! Severus is coming back to you!"

Dobby's voice muttered through next. "Harry Potter, sir. Professor Snape is alive. Dobby hear him call for Miss. Hermione, sir. Madame Poppy send Dobby to bring Miss. Hermione to the hospital wing, sir."

Hermione was scared to kill herself and scared to hope. But, what if Severus had come back to her? It would be better than risking herself going to hell for eternity. Still did she dare go back to see that corpse?

Harry knew and understood the plan before. He didn't agree to it, but he wouldn't stop her either. Then there was a heavy panting at the door followed by a hard pounding … and _his_ voice? "Hermione! Don't do it! Please open the door! It's me, Severus! Hermione!"

She flung the door open with eyes wide in hope, fear, and shock. An instant later she had Severus out of the arms of her best friend (who had caught him to keep the man from falling to the ground) and wrapped tightly in her own embrace. His heaven on earth was this sweetest feeling.

"Severus!" Hermione sobbed into his neck.

That was the last thing that he knew. Severus blacked out in her arms. She rocked with his limp body in her arms. "Severus, please don't leave me again!"

Harry check and found a strong pulse. He was so thankful his parents and godfather had interceded. "It's ok 'Mione. He's just out of it. He woke up and when you didn't show up fast enough, he apparated here. He just needs to rest."

"He's with me?"

Harry smiled at how his friend was crying with joy for a change; it was a great holiday season at last. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Now it is, Harry. Thank you for everything. Happy Christmas." Hermione sobbed out as she held a still unconscious Potions Master.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, like you said, it is now."

When Severus groaned, Harry looked at Dobby who was silently watching. "Dobby, please go get Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir." With a snap of his fingers disappeared in a puff a smoke.

"I was too scared of going to hell to cut my wrists, Harry. That was all that made it possible for you two to stop me. Oh, Harry … I almost gave up my life and still have so much to live for!" Hermione whimpered.

Another groan got their attention. Severus was slightly awake. "Hermione?"

"I'm here love. You and Harry stopped me. Please open your eyes for me."

Slowly his eyes did just that. Hermione smiled and then kissed his lips. Severus smiled and relaxed in her arms. His eyes were serious for a moment. "Marry me love?"

Hermione smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. "You don't have to ask love. We're already engaged."

"I want to ask you properly. I want it because we want it." Severus' voice showed how intensely he felt.

"Yes then, my love. I will marry you." Hermione smiled and then kissed his lips.

Madam Pomfrey came in and checked her patient as Harry left to report everything to the adults.

* * *

After several hours, it was nearly time for breakfast. Hermione, knowing that her fiancé would not rest well in the hospital, got help from Dumbledore to let Severus sleep in her bed. She felt so safe and peaceful lying beside her future husband. He had slept through the last of the night, and she stayed right by him. Not long after the sun rose, she woke to the pleasant sight of a calm and peaceful face of Severus Snape.

She sat up and brushed her fingers down his cheek gently. His skin was so soft. Then she combed her fingers through his bangs so the hair was out of his face. His hair wasn't greasy; it was soft and so fine.

This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Hermione was happy because this was also the man she loved with all her heart. The one who didn't give her praise for nothing, the one who protected her and her friends, and the man who was brilliant and wise. He had made bad choices once, but had learned from them. He would give her all he had in his power to give. But unlike all the other offers, he only asked for her love and her to honor him and the vows they would soon make.

A knock on the door broke into the peace of the moment. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Minerva came in. Hermione smiled, "hi."

"How are the two of you, Miss. Granger?"

Smiling, Hermione half expected that question from her head of house. "We're fine, Professor. No nightmares and no problems."

Ron smirked. "Well guess you're going to find out if your man is a morning person or not."

"Would you like a week of detention, Mr. Weasley?" Severus growled out as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's belly without opening his eyes.

Hermione blushed and chuckled, enjoying the feel of him claiming her so early. "Severus!"

The others chuckled at how pale Ron was turning. Harry sighed. "We came in to see if the two of you are going to have breakfast in the Great Hall or here."

Looking down on her love, Hermione enjoyed the feel of him possessing her as Severus was. In his way, he was showing her that he wasn't going to allow anyone to take her from him. "Do you feel strong enough for the Great Hall, Severus?"

He smirked slightly at the sound of his name tumbling over her kissable lips. "Wherever you wish to eat, Hermione."

"That isn't what I asked, Severus. We can eat here if you are still tired." Hermione worried that he would push himself too far.

Severus sighed and looked up her without removing his arm. "If we eat here before long everyone in this castle will be in these rooms with Poppy and Albus right along side Minerva leading the mass."

Hermione chuckled, making him feel ages younger. He had succeeded in making her truly happy again. Both had been feeling the absence of and longing for family, since he cut himself off from his to save them from even harsher discriminations because of his past. Now they were a family for one another. Severus only prayed that he could make her happy most of the years they would have left them.

When she snuggled down so that they were eye to eye, pulled her tighter to himself. It was a feeling he wasn't ready to let go of. He opened his eyes to looking into hers – finding soft pools of brown that shimmered with adoration, longing, joy, and life. With a smirk for a split second, he claimed her lips and was pleased when she returned his kiss with all he was giving her.

Then a groan filled the air from Ron Weasley. "Do you two have to do that in front of us?"

Hermione purred in contest as Severus broke their kiss. Both smirked with a sneaky look in their eyes. "Dear shall I make that detention with Flitch?"

With a purr, Hermione snuggled closer to her future husband. "Better make it two weeks then."

Ron groaned. "First, Professor you are a bad influence on her. And Hermione, don't encourage him, please!"

"Part of my job now, Ron." Hermione grinned and kissed her future husband's lips.

Severus was happy to lay there holding this woman. But his colleague had her mind set. Minerva glared hard for a moment, thought their was a sparkle in her eyes that was similar to her own husband's. "Five minute you two – no more than that. Otherwise I contact Poppy with your plans."

Hermione groaned. "Was she like this when you went to school here?"

"Actually, she has pacified in the past few years."

That gained him another round of his fiancé's beautiful laughter. Minerva huffed. "Four minutes and fifty seconds now."

Once the others left them alone, Severus rolled over and covered Hermione with his body. To his joy she smiled and wrapped her legs around his hips. He pulled her up onto his thighs as they both chuckled. Obviously he was feeling much better. "Tonight Hermione."

"Promise?"

Severus smirked and nodded.

* * *

Um, shall I leave it here? Or would everyone want to see the wedding? Comments please.


	3. 3

Home for the Holidays

Chapter Three

* * *

IN THE VARIOUS PAPERS:

**_Announcement is made of the engagement of Miss. Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch and daughter of the late Mr. And Mrs. Rodger Granger, to Sir Severus Snape, pure blood wizard and son of Lord Serenus and Lady Adorabelle Snape. _**

****

**_This is in accordance with the recent Ministry of Magic law known as the Interbreed Marriage Act, and has been opposed by three Wizard duels and found endorsement by successful disarment by the groom and his two Best Men, Mr. Harry James Potter – son of the late Mr. And Mrs. James Potter – and Mr. Ronald Weasley – son of Mr. And Mrs. Arthur Weasley._**

****

**_The binding ceremony will be a private affair open to only invited guest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Sir Snape – a Potions Master of acclaim – is the school's Potions Professor and Miss. Granger is in her final year as a student._**

* * *

**_Lord Serenus and Lady Adorabelle Snape_**

****

**_Request the honour of your presence_**

****

**_At the marriage of their son_**

****

**_Sir Severus Calleo Giles_**

****

**_To_**

****

**_Miss. Hermione Anne Marie Granger_**

****

**_The twenty-fourth of December_**

****

**_At two in the afternoon_**

****

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

****

**_Room of Requirement_**

****

**_And afterwards the reception_**

****

**_In the Great Hall_**

* * *

Even with as swiftly as this wedding was being pulled together, one would think that it was planned for over a year. This was, in a large part, due to their use of the Room of Requirement. It seemed the castle wanted everything to be perfect for this ceremony, as no one was allowed to enter until it was finished designing the wedding and reception places.

Madame Malkin and her new daughter-in-law, Darya, came in to create the wedding gown and robe. The gown was created from ice crystal white silk (this white had soft seemingly living hues of blue, pink, gray, yellow and three shades of green magicked into each thread). The dress went to the floor and had a watteau (connected to the shoulders rather than the waist) royal length train.

The sleeves were fitted and ended in a long point over Hermione's mid-hands, and were covered with gauntlets of white, silver, and gold fairy wing lace that were highlighted with ribbons, embroidery, along with beads and crystals.

The bodice was of a Princess design. It hugged Hermione's upper body and accented her waist before flaring into the skirt. The dress' neckline was a sweetheart cut that was made of the same lace as the gauntlets with only the beading and embroidery carrying over.

Hermione's hair was upswept after the curls had been tamed and softened. Several tendrils were left down and framed her face. Topping it all was a wreath like tiara that rested and hung on the middle of her forehead. It was silver and gold with emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and pearls shimmering beautifully. Topping this was a Mantilla like veil.

A blue garter, a pair of pearl earrings from Ginny and her family, a borrowed bracelet from Lavender – all Hermione was missing was something old.

Adorabelle smiled as she kissed her new daughter on the cheek. "You are beautiful dear heart. I dare say that Severus might actually be force to change his expression from his sneer to shock when he sees you. Who will be walking you down the aisle?"

"Professor Dumbledore. Because he is one of the witnesses on the license, he can't perform the ceremony. That's why his brother, Aberforth, will be doing that. I'm so scared mum. What if …" Hermione, fighting her tears, was cut off.

"Nothing will happen sweet. You'll see. Now you have your earrings for something new, the bracelet for something borrowed, what about blue and the sixpence?" Adorabelle fiddled with the veil.

Hermione was becoming more and more excited. Her dream was coming true. It would not be much longer before she would be married to the love of her life. "My garter, and yes it is in my shoe. But I have nothing old."

"Then what about this." Adorabelle clasped a pendent around the young woman's neck. "It is a crest bearing necklace. In the center is the Snape family crest. Ah there it goes."

The pendent glowed for a moment or two and then Hermione saw it was different. It wasn't just the family crest anymore. Now there was a snake and a lion on either side of the crest. "Mum?"

"It means that you are meant to be a member of this family dearest. You, Hermione, are my Severus' soul mate. Your house and Severus' house symbols have become part of it. Welcome to the family my daughter." Adorabelle had to dab away her tears as she smiled on this wonderful young woman.

"Thanks mum."

***

Severus wore his usual black dress clothes with a boutonniere of Queen Anne's Lace and Lily of the Valley. He wouldn't be wearing his marriage robes until after the ceremony.

Deep inside he was worried. So many what ifs ran in his mind and heart. Honestly, neither would be set at ease until the kiss that would seal him to his dear love.

As he slowly got himself ready, he thought over the past six and a half years. That first night, he remembered the bushy haired, buck toothed, know-it-all that was his bride to be and recalled how she spoke to herself out of fear. Severus was certain that Hermione was scared that she had been sent the letter and ticket for the train by mistake, and that the Sorting Hat would have shouted it out. Instead it put the girl into Gryffindor. Even then he felt something towards her.

Could it have been respect? No, he had no reason to then. Adoration? But, again he didn't know her yet. Still there was something that made him wish that she had been sorted into Slytherin, and yet was grateful that she had been put in Gryffindor instead. He wanted her near, and yet did not want her to be stained by the children of Death Eaters.

That first class, he had been out to make that Potter see that his fame would only take him so far in the world. Yet, Hermione had her hand up at every one of his questions. The girl was out to prove herself in a world she didn't probably know was against her kind for the most part. Yes, he had lost his temper with her. Only because she was in Gryffindor, otherwise he might have tested her to see how far that brain was ahead of all the rest. If she had been in his house he would have, but he couldn't praise her or call on her. He had to ignore that brilliant witch who filled his dreams at night.

Yes, those dreams. It was better than the nightmares he had lived with since realizing his mistakes and turning into the spy he had been. Dreams of her smiling at him, embracing him, adoring him all made him stop taking dreamless sleep potions completely, because he no longer needed the potion to get through a night's sleep.

He had not heated dreams of her until after her fourth year. That summer had been difficult, with his life in mortal danger if the Dark Lord would discover where the Potion Master's loyalties truly lay. It was difficult for him to find time to sleep. But when he did, she was there for him.

Hermione would smile, hold him, and remind him why he was fighting. It wasn't for his soul's redemption any longer. His reason for spying, for fighting for the light, rested solely in her. He was only spying to keep her safe.

First week into the summer, he kissed her passionately in his dreams. After that the dreams steadily became hotter. Once he was blessed with a long period to sleep. That dream he married her, bedded her, watched her belly swell with their child, helped her through the babe's birth and held the boy in his arms while she smiled at them. He regretted waking from that dream.

Now, he was going to make that dream become a reality, only instead of a boy alone Severus knew that there would be a daughter as well – all too soon.

***

Just after Hermione was fully dressed, there was a knock on her door. Professor Flitwick, Arthur Weasley, and a group of male students – Neville, Harry, and Ron in the lead – stood there grinning.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Neville was visibly shocked.

Ron too was stunned by her transformation. "Severus will crack a grin and probably faint when her gets a look at you coming down the isle."

Everyone laughed at that.

Harry was just beaming like a proud brother. And he, along with the Weasley boys, was in a way Hermione's brothers; after all they had been through over the years. "You look like a Queen, 'Mione. And you deserve nothing less than that."

"Thanks guys. So why are all of you here?" Hermione was fighting her tears harder. At least they were tears of joy rather than the sadness of hours before.

Harry got a smirk on his face that put Severus' to shame! "We're here to kidnap the bride and her party."

"So, that there will be no last minute cold feet or attacks that will impede on this wedding day." The charms professor grinned. With a flick of his wand and a muttered charm or two, Hermione's train folded up to the hem of her dress and levitated just off the floor.

With a shake of her head, Hermione grinned. "No way to get out of this little spontaneous Hogwarts tradition I suppose?"

"None whatsoever. Give up and come peacefully." Stewart Ackerley from Ravenclaw folded his arms across his chest and gave a parody of a stern face.

Graham Pritchard from Slytherin nodded in agreement. "You know you are enjoying this, Granger. Now, let's get the party going."

Shaking her head again, but beaming with joy, Hermione consented and they were all off for the Room of Requirement – her on Arthur's arm.

Hermione chose two girls from each of the four houses to be her bride's maids, and Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood as her Maids of Honor. The color of their gowns was white with a soft almost invisible icy glaze covering the threads of the fabric that was of each house's main color – a dusty rose for Gryffindor, the palest of greens for Slytherin, the softest baby blue for Ravenclaw, and an ivory yellow for Hufflepuff.

All of the dresses were of an empire waist – with a shortened bodice and the skirt of the dress attached just below the girls' bustlines. Like Hermione's dress, their sleeves were fitted and ended in long points, but their glimmering gauntlets were of their house's secondary color – gold for Gryffindor, silver for Slytherin, bronze for Ravenclaw, and an onyx black for Hufflepuff. Each wore sleeveless dress robes of their house colors over their gowns. They also wore veils attached to Juliette caps, except for Ginny and Luna.  They both wore a veil similar to Hermione's, only going as far down as their waists, over a laurel crown.

Professor Sprout proudly created those crowns and all the bouquets herself. All but Ginny and Luna were given nosegays; the two of them each had a crescent arrangement. A spray arrangement of flowers was given to Adorabelle, and there was one rested on the seats where Hermione's parents would have sat if they had lived to see this wonderful day. Hermione's was a cascade.

Each of the nosegays and the crescent wished the girls given them happiness, a love of their own, peace, prosperity, joy, and luck.

Hermione's wished her the same, with fertility, years of life, devotion, marital happiness, passion, trust, magic, good luck, dignity, elegance, romance, honor, truth, affection, along with the declaration of her innocence, fidelity, purity, regard, and purity added in.

All of the married women wore a corsage on their robes, while the maidens (wedding party included) wore one on their wrists. This would be for later on.

The unmarried men wore a boutonniere on the left side of their robes while the married men wore theirs on the right for the same reason. To tell who was single for two special traditions later on.

* * *

The Room of Requirement had gone all out with the decorations!

Instead of feeling like it was inside, the room transformed to the Hogwarts grounds near the lake! Yes, there was snow – but the temperature was like a warm spring or early summer day. 

To the right just inside the room was the guest book and pen. On the left were four house elves who were dressed extremely well (and somehow looked happy) for the occasion. All were to accept the wedding gifts and take them to the table in the Great Hall.

One was Dobby who told Harry that the elves were worried for Hermione (even if they still were afraid she would try and force them into freedom), and were all pleased that she was marrying Professor Snape. Most assumed that she would be living at Hogwarts during the school years, at least once she finished at the University.

There were white chairs on either side of an aisle runner of crystal lace in a snowflake pattern. Flowers and decorations of red, green, gold, silver, and white were everywhere. 

'Ironic the two house colors fit the season so well' Harry thought to himself with a smile.

Hermione was now visibly fighting off tears of joy at the sight of the wedding site. "It's perfect!"

"No less than that for one of our star students, Miss. Granger." Chuckled a richly and seasonally bedecked Dumbledore as he walked into the room with his wife, Minerva, on his arm.

Professor McGonagall had tears in her eyes. "Hermione, you are beautiful child."

As she blushed, Dumbledore's eyes glittered with joy. "That she is, Minerva. Severus is a very lucky man today, Hermione. And he will be stunned when he sees you later. For now, I think we should get you and your party in the waiting room over here."

***

Severus smirked at the room. He would have preferred just wedding in Albus' office, but for his love he was willing to do anything.

The Head Master walked over beaming. "Ah, I see you didn't get lost on the way here, Severus."

"Nothing will change my mind about this Albus. I love Hermione, and I won't let any take her from me." Severus was nervous still, even if he hid it.

Albus saw right through the cover though. "Miss. Granger too is anxious, Severus. But, soon there will be no longer any threat to either of your happiness. Harry and Mr. Weasley are waiting for you in the waiting area behind the right of the alter."

With that the Head Master went to greet the incoming guests. Severus walked up the aisle and saw the alter area.

There was a large crystal arch with a gold and a silver rosebush on either side. Inside this arch was the alter. A chalice, a plate of bread, the red, gold, green, and silver braided cord that would bind him to his love, the unity candle along with the two individual candles that marked his and Hermione's separate lives, the marriage license, and the incense were all on the alter already. To the side were the bosom and the sword that would cut the past ties and sweep them away.

With a nod that said he was pleased with the arrangement, Severus went back into the waiting room.

As Albus had said, Potter and Weasley were there playing a game of wizard's chess. It looked as if Potter wasn't good, for Weasley beat him a moment after Severus walked into the room.

"Not again. Ron, it is getting old." Harry complained as he got up from the board.

Ron smirked. "Can't help it if I am the best in Gryffindor."

"Care to take on the best of Slytherin, Mr. Weasley?" Severus smirked as Ron went pale.

"You Professor?"

"Yes Weasley, me."

It was a short match. In only roughly ten minutes Severus had Weasley in checkmate. The younger man sputtered for a few minutes, to Severus' delight, but then straightened up and smirked. "Well, consider that a parting gift to your bachelorhood. I figured I should give you this game, just to be polite. Next time, I'll be playing for real."

"I am sure, Mr. Weasley." Severus said with a knowing smirk on his lips.

Ron had played his heart out, but in the end Severus just had more experience than the young Gryffindor.

Minerva came into the room with a smile on her face. "Unless you three gentlemen are otherwise occupied, I believe there is the little matter of a wedding waiting on the three of you to start."

Without another word the three men left and took their places – Severus, Harry, and then Ron. It was surprising how many had come to the wedding. Again Severus wished he had insisted on a small wedding, but all of these people had been there while he had lain dying, he couldn't just bar them.

Then a muggle piece of music began to play, starting the ceremony. Hermione had called it 'Canon in D major', and said that she had always dreamt of walking down the aisle to that music. Severus now had his dream, and wanted to give his love her dreams as well.

The chosen escort for each of Hermione's bride's maids first came down the aisle, and found a seat in the front row of chairs on Severus' left. This was it; he was finally getting married to his true love. Severus fought his urge to smile as his heart raced, wishing Hermione was already their and it was time to seal their vows with a kiss.

Parvati Patil of Gryffindor and Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin were the first two ladies, and neither seemed to mind it very much. Both ladies lead the others to the row of seats to Severus' right.

Following them were from Hufflepuff Miss. Hannah Abbot, and from Ravenclaw Miss. Mandy Brocklehurst. Tracy Davis (Slytherin) and Lavender Brown (Gryffindor) were next. Finally there was Laura Madley (Hufflepuff) and Su Li (Ravenclaw).

Ginny Weasley had been no surprise to Severus as his love's choice. However, Lovegood was. It seemed that Hermione chose the girl because she and the youngest Weasley male were seeing one another. Well, whatever made his bride happy Severus could suffer through.

Then came two of his youngest cousins. Hermione adored both children, and it was obvious to Severus how wonderful she would be as a mother.

Lavena Snape, at five years old, made the ideal flower girl. She sewed her own little blessings into each handful of petals as she perfectly lined both sides of the aisle with the protection that was her job to create. Then she stood beside Luna and looked up the aisle.

Peyton Xerxes was six and proud to be asked to participate in the wedding. For some reason that was beyond Severus' understanding, the boy adored him. When he had been a spy, the boy declared to their family he would be one when he grew up. Now the boy was determined to become a Potions Master and teach. Once he stood by Weasley, it was time.

Severus couldn't control the muscles in his face the moment he saw her at the end of the aisle on the Head Master's arm. While his mouth didn't open, there was no smirk and his eyes widened in surprise. His heart had stopped and he had to remind himself to breath at the sight of his fiancée. She was a Goddess; there was no other way to describe her – yet that word did her no justice at all.

Hermione smiled and fought off her tears. She had not seen her love out of his teaching robes until the night before. Now that he was awake and standing, she found it hard to breathe. It was more handsome to her in that moment than ever before. It took all her will not to run over and hold him tight. She took each step with the man who had been a parent to them both in the past few years – especially so since the death of her own parents.

Seeing the spray bouquets on the chairs her mother and father would have sat brought a harsh lump to her throat. Yes, they were they in spirit and smiling on her special day, but she would have preferred them there in the flesh all the same.

Finally the bride was before her groom, Albus rested her hand in Severus' and reminded the younger man that he would keep an eye on them to be sure she was happy – making Potter and Weasley chuckle and Hermione and Severus blush. Then he took his seat next to his own love and still his bride, Minerva McGonagall.

The engaged couple before the group was lost within one another for a moment. This time, this place, it was all perfect.

Aberforth Dumbledore was unusually like his elder brother, and smirked at the couple for a moment before beginning the service. "Lord and Lady Snape, beloved friends, colleagues, witnesses, and of course all accomplices …"

Everyone, including bride and groom chuckled at that. Yes, this was going to be an enjoyable ceremony.

"… we have come here to celebrate the marriage and intertwining destinies of Miss. Hermione Anne Marie Granger and Sir Severus Calleo Giles Snape, who, through being ruthlessly and wonderfully themselves, have fallen in love and chosen to get married. Love is a miraculous gift, and a wedding is a celebration of that magic, and that is what we are here to do today. The fact that it is also a matter of injudicious legislation from an the most dense and thick-headed Minister in history has nothing at all to do with all of this."

No one was silent at that. Most were laughing, some (including the Head Master and Deputy Head Mistress) were applauding, while the majority of the younger guests were shouting and whistling. Aberforth's bowing to the attention did nothing to help though.

It took several minutes before all were settled enough to continue the ceremony. "When we think of love we sometimes talk about people who 'deserve' one another. Not only do Hermione and Severus deserve one another, but they are a perfect match. My brother's tales about them along with everyone gathered here's praises being testament to that. Their marriage, far from being something that they would have to work at – like many who the law has affected – is a pure inevitability.

"Though the sacrifice, stand, and help of others who care deeply for these two, they were given this chance. They have been deeply in love with one another for so long, and nearly lost the hope to come to this joining together. They are the embodiment of romantic fairytales children grow up with. All of you have witnessed and helped this story unfold, and now are here to see them finally get their happily ever after at last.

"Many people walk into and out of our lives, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart. Both of you turn and look at those who have come to celebrate this occasion with you. Many have left footprints within each of you, as you have within each of them."

Hermione and Severus looked at all the friends, family, and one-time enemies who were there. So many had touched their two lives, and were in turn touched by them as well.

"We all are here to celebrate and reflect the incredible joy of Hermione and Severus, who after almost overwhelming losses and near separation by death, finally are here and are to be joined until they are separated by that veil again.

"Great Wizards, you leave us spellbound with your generosity. In bringing Hermione and Severus through all their trials to this day, you invite us to comprehend that love is a profound and mysterious process, and because of – and at times in spite of – those whom we have shared our lives in the past, we have been ineluctably shaped as ourselves."

Minerva sniffled, as Albus patted her hand. The old man didn't bother to hide his tears as two he cared so much for finally became one.

Aberforth went on with the invocation. "In delivering Hermione and Severus to this place and this time, you teach us to comprehend that love is a process. It is the unfolding, honing, grinding, and preparing of ourselves that enables us to stand in the presence of another human being – whether they be Wizard, Witch, or Muggle – and embrace that person with the love we have been waiting a lifetime to experience.

"We thank you for this miraculous Christmas Eve day, for the fulfillment of love we see before us, and for the joy of sharing this happy occasion."

There was an unconscious amen from all the muggleborns and a few wizards and witches who knew some of the muggle world's customs.

Ginny grinned as she began her reading. "From a anonymous muggle.

"True love is a sacred flame  
That burns eternally,  
And none can dim its special glow  
Or change its destiny.  
True love speaks in tender tones  
And hears with gentle ear,  
True love gives with open heart  
And true love conquers fear.  
True love makes no harsh demands  
It neither rules nor binds,  
And true love holds with gentle hands  
The hearts that it entwines."

Next was Harry. He was glad to be out of most of the limelight for once. He was also happy that one of his first two friends at Hogwarts was at last gaining the love she so desperately longed for in the past couple of years.

Hermione never knew that Harry saw the love the girl had for their Potions Professor long before she recognized it for what it was. Nor did the at times terse Professor know that Harry had seen the longing in the elder man's eyes every time he even glanced at Hermione since at least second year. Harry was happy for them both, and proud to stand and help the pair become one. "From Mary Weston Fordham.

"The die is cast, come weal, come woe,  
Two lives are joined together,  
For better or for worse, the link   
Which naught but death can sever.   
The die is cast, come grief, come joy   
Come richer, or come poorer,   
If love but binds the mystic tie,   
Blest is the bridal hour."

Aberforth looked very serious for a moment. "You stand before this company and before the Great Wizards, seeking to become one with each other. You have entered into this union with open eyes and full hearts. If either of you, or anyone present here today, know of any reason why these vows should not be made, speak now."

The room was as silent as if no one was there. This was the greatest stress inducing point of the ceremony if there ever was one. Time seemed to creep by so slowly. But finally, Aberforth went on.

"We are here to rejoice in the bond that these two have with one another. Marriage is tested as time passes, and yet Hermione and Severus have already been sorely tested. Five times they nearly lost one another. The first time was to a brutal man who would use the Death Curse to get what he wanted. The second and third times, two friends came forward to protect the couple from those who would have divided them. The fourth time when one rejected and defeated suitor killed Severus. And the fifth time he came back just in time to keep Hermione from ending her too short life.

"They have come through their tests because they remained true to themselves and to one another. A vital aspect of marriage that is rarely spoken of is to remain true to each other and to yourselves. For if you cannot respect yourself, you cannot respect your partner.

"The law does not take that into account, and matches are made that are for control, gain, protection, or the fact that one or the other partner has no choice. It is pleasing to this old heart that true love remains strong, and that these two come here before all of us with only the focus of loving the other for their days in mind.

"Hermione and Severus, always remember to live each day to make one another smile, give one another joy, hope for what might come, and never regret that the two of you are one. No matter the struggles, the view society takes of you, or the pain that is before the two of you, together you can overcome it all."

The smaller candles were handed over to the bride and groom. Once in the couple's hands each candle slowly lit itself – a red and gold flame and a green and silver flame. "Your separate lives are symbolized by the separate candles you now bear. As you join their flames to make one flame, know that at that moment you are willingly joining your lives forever. Is this what you wish?"

"I do."

"I do."

Aberforth smiled and nodded. "So be it."

The unity candle levitated between the couple. As they placed their own wick next to the one wick, the flames completely slid off onto the unity candle's wick and combined until the flame was white. Once that was done, Aberforth returned the candle, which would burn until the couple was announced as married and then would snuff itself out, to the alter.

Ron swallowed slightly. It was his turn to speak, and he was in the center of attention. Now, he had a good idea of what Harry had gone through his entire life. No wonder the guy was so withdrawn so much. "From the muggle poet, Thomas Kempis.

"Love is a mighty power,  
a great and complete good.  
Love alone lightens every burden, and makes rough places smooth.  
It bears every hardship as though it were nothing, and renders  
all bitterness sweet and acceptable.  
  
Nothing is sweeter than love,  
Nothing stronger,  
Nothing higher,  
Nothing wider,  
Nothing more pleasant,  
Nothing fuller or better in heaven or earth; for love is born of God.  
  
Love flies, runs and leaps for joy.  
It is free and unrestrained.  
Love knows no limits, but ardently transcends all bounds.  
Love feels no burden, takes no account of toil,  
attempts things beyond its strength.  
  
Love sees nothing as impossible,  
for it feels able to achieve all things.  
It is strange and effective,  
while those who lack love faint and fail.  
  
Love is not fickle and sentimental,  
nor is it intent on vanities.  
Like a living flame and a burning torch,  
it surges upward and surely surmounts every obstacle."

Luna smiled at her love. Sure he was nervous, but she knew he would do as he did – excellent. "From James Dillet Freeman.

"May your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitements a marriage should bring, and may life grant you also patience, tolerance, and understanding. 

May you always need one another - not so much to fill your emptiness as to help you to know your fullness. A mountain needs a valley to be complete; the valley does not make the mountain less, but more; and the valley is more a valley because it has a mountain towering over it. So let it be with you and you. 

May you need one another, but not out of weakness.  
May you want one another, but not out of lack.  
May you entice one another, but not compel one another.  
May you embrace one another, but not out encircle one another.

  
May you succeed in all important ways with one another, and not fail in the little graces.  
May you look for things to praise, often say, "I love you!" and take no notice of small faults. 

If you have quarrels that push you apart, may both of you hope to have good sense enough to take the first step back. 

May you enter into the mystery, which is the awareness of one another's presence - no more physical than spiritual, warm and near when you are side-by-side, and warm and near when you are in separate rooms or even distant cities. 

  
May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy.   
May you have love, and may you find it loving one another."

Aberforth smiled with a twinkle in his eye that was eerily similar to his brother's. "Enfolded in joy, inhabited by hope, bathed in the infinite spectrum of light that is love, may you be always infused with it and beautifully illumined by it. Even you Severus."

Once again the room was full of laughter as Severus blushed before glaring at his mentor's brother. With a wink the older man went on. "May every desire you have for your love be fulfilled, and may you be given the vision with which to clearly behold one another, the listening with which to perceive one another most genuinely, and the endless generosity of spirit with which to nourish one another's soul and sweetly keep the promises you make here today. Hermione."

Hermione's eyes were filled with the face of her only love as she began to give her vow. "I, Hermione Anne Marie Granger, choose you, Severus Calleo Giles Snape, in the presence of this gathered assembly to be my husband from this time forward. To love you, to be a comfort and a safe haven in your life, to hold you close, to listen deeply when you are sad or angry, to learn compassion with you, to nourish you with my gentleness, to uphold you with my strength, to weigh the effects of the words I speak and of the things I do, to never take you for granted, but always give thanks for your presence in my life – as I do right now. As our live unfold together, I promise to be faithful, to always express my emotional truth and embrace as we do what life calls us to, individually and in our relationship. I promise this all to you, Severus, so long as our love shall last."

Severus was stunned by the vow his wife made. She chose him, and he would never end being thankful for that sweet gift. 

Aberforth could see it in the younger man's face. "And now you, Severus."

"In the name of the Great Wizards, I, Severus Calleo Giles Snape, ask you, Hermione Anne Marie Granger, to be my beloved wife. I give you my love, my heart, my hope, all with joy from the coffers of my time through the rest the days of my life. To know you, love you, hold you, and warm you. To stand with you in the grand love that binds us, to honor you, to change with you, to behold the highest meanings of our being, to learn compassion with you, to suffer with you, to rejoice, to be kind – except when I am teaching or taking house points away."

Everyone laughed at the all too rare Severus Snape joke! Hermione had tears in her eyes, but chuckled with a brilliant smile all the same. Once the room calmed a bit, Severus went on. "Hermione, my hope, love, and only one, I promise you this from my heart with my soul so long as our love shall last."

No one had a dry eye in the room, and it wasn't only from the laughter. Even Aberforth needed a moment after that. "The rings please."

Harry and Ron each took one ring from the pillow that Peyton held.

After taking the rings, Aberforth charmed them to levitate before him in between the bride and groom. "These rings, a token of your love for one another, serve as a reminder that all in life is a cycle; all comes to pass and passes away and comes to pass again. They also will bind you both, soul to soul, for as long as each loves the other.

"Air for hopes and dreams." Taking the sword, the old man tapped each ring. Within the center of the rings was a picture of a cloudy day. After a moment the picture dissipated and the essence of the air infused into the bands.

"Fire for the spark of love." He tapped the rings with his wand next. The picture was one of a roaring fire. It too vanished into the metal within a moment.

"Water for harmony and healing." Taking the water filled chalice, he lifted it until the levitating rings were submerged in the water, and then returned the chalice to the alter. The scene now was of a gentle waterfall and a beautiful river that soon, with the remaining moisture on the metal, was immersed into the gold and silver rings.

"Earth for strength." Taking his wand again he drew a pinnacle just behind the two rings. Now it was a scene of a mountain. When it added itself to the earlier magic infused into the two bands there was a slight humming of power that gently pulled on both the bride and the groom as their souls were linked to one another in the manner they had set in their vows before.

"May these rings be so blessed." There was a white light and both rings seemed to glimmer with life.

"By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow." The rings settled into Aberforth's hand.

Hermione gave her flowers to Ginny and turned around to face her love once again.

Looking at Hermione, the older man smiled sweetly. "Hermione, not even that insane law can bind you to Severus. Only you have that right. If you so choose, then take this ring and set it in his palm."

Hermione did with the most determined look on her face that Severus could remember seeing on her. Aberforth smiled at Severus. "Severus, you too cannot be bound to Hermione by this law, only you can choose to bind yourself to her. If that is still your choice, then take this ring and place it in her palm."

Severus did so with a look of peace on his features. By this point in a joining any objections is seen as to late, there was none outside of Hermione who could stop this marriage now.

Aberforth too was thankful that no ill had come. He looked on the young woman, who he saw was here of her own will. "Hermione, do you wish to bind yourself to Severus?"

"I do."

"Then place the ring on his finger."

Hermione smiled as the band slid in place and sized itself to only him. This was where they had decided to change things slightly. "This ring is my thanksgiving, my promise that I will always love you and honor you for so long as our love shall last."

A soft white light surrounded Hermione as she smiled. Everyone was stunned. Such secondary vows had not occurred in many years in the Wizarding World. But for her soul's light to become visible as well – this was not your average binding to say the least.

Stunned, Aberforth glanced at his brother, who nodded. The ceremony continued on. "Severus, do you wish to bind yourself to Hermione?"

"I do."

"Then place the ring on her finger."

Severus could feel her soul's rejoicing as the metal settled and sized itself to her finger. He could also feel it calling and reaching out to his own. Waiting to cleanse his and make him whole again in a way that none but his only love could.

"I give you this ring as a token of my abiding love, as a sign that I have chosen you above all others, that we shall together go through more than we have already been through, and of the hope that the treasures of our future shall render invisible the sorrows of our past. I love you, Hermione."

That very out of character sentence rendered the crowd silent. All knew that Snape was in love with Hermione, but to hear him say the words in public – that was a shocker.

And then a dark gray light surrounded him, joined with Hermione's white light, and turned white in the span of a few heartbeats. The hum of power that the couple had felt a moment before now filed the room and was felt by all.

After indicating with his hands for them to grasp one another's wrists each hand to its equal on the other, the old man turned around. Taking the cord from the alter, Aberforth loosely bound the couple's hands and nodded. Then each of the Best Men and Maidens of Honor each tied a knot into the rope. Then he took the loose ends in his hands.

"Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of your friends and family, and of yourselves, for your new life together. With the fashioning of this knot do I tie all the desires, dreams, love, and happiness wished here in this place to your lives for as long as love shall last."

He tied the final knot, and the cord's colors fused into white for a moment, and then vanished – magically binding each to the other.

Aberforth then gave the bosom to the ladies, and the sword to the men. Ginny and Luna and Harry and Ron held one over the other low to the ground. Aberforth spoke to the couple. "Jump from one life into the other. Let the sword sever the ills of the past that have haunted you both, and may the broom sweep the evil you have overcome far from your life anew."

Holding one another's hands, Hermione and Severus leapt over the sword and broom. Returning to their spots of before once the to items were returned next to the alter.

Next Aberforth took the chalice and tapped it with his wand, emptying the water and then filling it with spiced and sweetened apple wine. "The wine of love each feels for the other. May neither of your spirits ever know thirst for love."

Severus took the chalice and tipped it so Hermione could get a drink. Then he twisted it so that side was facing him as she gave him the same grace of holding the chalice for him while he drank form the same edge of it that she had.

Then Aberforth replaced the chalice on the table and took the plate. Tapping it with his wand, it was soon filled with flat sweet bread dripping with honey. "The sweet bread of joy each of you has for the other. May neither of you never hunger for joy."

This time it was Severus first. He tore of a piece of the drenched sweet bread and slid it into Hermione's mouth, smirking at the light touch of her tongue catching a little of the honey on his thumb. When she fed him in kind Severus was sure to return her action, forcing her to tense slightly as she held back her moan.

When Aberforth returned the plate to the alter, he flicked his wand and the food, drink, and the remaining honey syrup on the couple's hands was gone.

Turning to the couple, he was proud to close the ceremony.

"Because, despite foolish laws and men, you, Hermione and Severus, have come together with you hearts and minds and obviously your souls as well, and pledged one another the future in Holy Matrimony. I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Do I have to prompt you on the next part of the ceremony?"

Everyone chuckled at the joke as the couple shook their heads and kissed deeply for the first time as man and wife. The spell binding them toned down, but could still be felt by all.

As the couple pulled back from that kiss, they found a new facet of themselves – how open exactly they were to on another. Not telepathy in its true form – mind to mind – but each soul spoke to the other. Neither knew how or why, they only knew without the conscious knowledge of the ability. Much like Harry when he discovered he was a Parselmouth.

_Severus, I love you. _

_I think, my dearest, that I love you more._

Aberforth smiled and nodded. "May the Winds of communication blow ever between you; may the Fires of love sustain you; may the Waters of life heal and soothe you; and may the strength of the Earth bind and steady you throughout your time together. May you live out your days in joy, may you live in one another's company in peace, and may your days be filled with the rewards of all you have endured to bring you to this place. May you endlessly delight one another and may you love and fulfill each other always. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you for the first time, Sir and Lady Severus Snape."

Hermione first regained her flowers, and then took her husband's arm. The cheers were touching, and Hermione was fighting off her tears of joy. Aberforth signed the license, and it was official. Hermione was now the wife of her Potions Professor.

They led the wedding party out to the lake for pictures. Thankfully it was a beautiful day, the session didn't last long at all. But Severus quickly got bored with it.

_Love, it won't be much longer._

_I just want some time alone with my new wife._

_Just as I would like some alone time with my new husband. Soon love. We have some people to celebrate with. And I wouldn't mind a dance or two with you._

_Agreed love._

Quickly the veils and Hermione's train were off and the group went into the Great Hall. The guests were already mingling, the music was playing and all were enjoying themselves.

This was how they had wanted the reception. No formal greeting line, no announcing their presence, simply a party to celebrate their joining.

They walked out onto the dance floor and danced to a song the pair both loved. A song that fitted them perfectly.

**_//For all I've been blessed with in this life  
There was an emptiness in me  
I was imprisoned by the power of gold  
With one honest touch you set me free\\  
  
//Let the world stop turnin'  
Let the sun stop burnin'  
Let them tell me  
Love's not worth goin' through  
If it all falls apart  
I will know deep in my heart  
The only dream that mattered  
Had come true  
In this life I was loved by you\\  
  
//For every mountain I have climbed  
Every raging river crossed  
You were the treasure  
That I longed to find  
Without your love I would be lost\\  
  
//Let the world stop turnin'  
Let the sun stop burnin'  
Let them tell me  
Love's not worth going through  
If it all falls apart  
I will know deep in my heart  
The only dream that mattered  
Had come true  
In this life I was loved by you\\  
  
//In this life I was loved by you\\_**

_I love you so much, Severus._

_I believe that I will forever love you more, Lady Snape … My beautiful bride._

_You never told me you were a knight._

_Considering that we have had little time to talk about ourselves, you surprise isn't unexpected._

_Well, we will have the rest of vacation to talk._

_Lady Snape, we will have the rest of our lives to talk. For now I intend on enjoying being with the woman I love._

Before Hermione could respond the music was over and they were being applauded. Albus motioned for the next song and then bowed politely to Hermione. Oh well, after all he was playing the role of her father – why not give him the father/daughter dance?

Adorabelle smiled up at her son, who bowed graciously. He would never deny his mother the mother/son dance to her only son.

**_//You sit in silence in the shadows  
You don't complain or criticize  
And while the world may see me as a fool  
They're not looking through your eyes  
No questions asked, you're there when I need you  
With a love that inspires me to be everything you deserve\\  
  
//'Cause you're my unsung hero  
And I know it's not easy to walk in your shoes  
Day after day you continue to amaze me  
Now I sing this song of love for you\\_**

  
Half way through, Severus changed partners to dance with Minerva. Not a surprise, as she had become Hermione's surrogate mother, as she had always been to him. Hermione herself was turned over to Serenus. Adorabelle and Albus chatted about the wonderful wedding surprises that had already occurred as they too danced.

   
**_//While others long to steal the spotlight  
You work your magic quietly  
Cause you're not in it for the glory  
The love you give comes naturally  
I may not have much, but what I have I give to you  
And this song that I sing is my gift  
And I swear that I mean every word\\  
  
_**

**_//'Cause you're my unsung hero  
And I know it's not easy to walk in your shoes  
Day after day you continue to amaze me  
Now I sing this song of love for you\\  
  
//'Cause you're my unsung hero  
And I know it's not easy to walk in your shoes  
Day after day you continue to amaze me  
Now I sing this song of love for you\\  
  
//Now I sing this song of love  
For you\\_**

****

Next as a dance that was for only the bridal party. This was a tradition Hermione and Harry had never heard of before, but it was nice to give the rest some time and recognition – especially the flurry of activity that went into creating this wedding.

Hermione was back with her Severus, and very happy. "This is all better than I dared hope for."

"I feel the same way, love."

Harry and Ginny were all smiles. His eyes had never been so bright and glittery in his life. "You look so beautiful, Ginny."

"And you are so handsome, Harry. Thank you for not being upset with being paired with me." Ginny felt her heart raced as his hand took hers. She had loved him since the moment they first met.

Harry might have taken a little longer, but he now adored the red head. "We didn't get the luxury of a choice in this Ginny. But, I think I would have done some begging and pleading to be with you now."

"Really Harry?" Ginny's eyes lit up and the smile on her face beamed.

He wanted to always make her smile this way. To be honest, Harry want to be with this woman always. "Really. I would have been very jealous if some other guy was in my place right now."

**_//One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will\\  
  
_**

Ginny remembered that day that she and her family went to Diagon Alley for school supplies her first year of Hogwarts. She had been dreaming about having Harry with her, but to run down the stairs and find him at the kitchen table without her being dressed – she was so embarrassed! 

What made her feel ashamed to this day was how she distanced herself from Harry when everyone was making fun of him. She didn't mean to, but she knew that Tom wanted to hurt Harry – that was something she would never allow.

  
**_//Well you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"\\  
  
_**

Harry remember Ginny's first year too. It wasn't until near the end of the previous summer that he had noticed how beautiful the young woman was. The day he and she went to Diagon Alley alone to spend the day while Ron and his dad and brothers were busy in London, it had been the greatest day of his life.

Ron remembered that summer too. He had gotten to slip from his brothers and father, only to meet up with Luna. She and he talked and took in the sights. After awhile it was late and they both had to go home, but it was so hard to part. That was the night he got his first kiss from her, and the moment he knew that she was the girl for him.

Luna only allowed herself to believe in real love at first sight when she had met Ron that day his fifth year on the train, but doubted that he would ever feel that way for her. Then they met in Muggle London, and had so much fun. Luna had never enjoyed herself more in the old city. That kiss he gave her was and still remained her happiest memory.

  
**_//Inside, I built the walls  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time, I let someone in\\_**  
  


Arthur and Molly smiled at the sight of their two children. Harry had always nearly been one of their own, but to see him with Ginny it seemed he would shortly be one of theirs. And Ron had his father's hungry eyes from when Arthur and Molly were dating. No doubt that Luna too would be a part of their family someday as well.

When the two couples kissed there was no doubt left that the family was going to grow.

  
**_//But you, had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you owned me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had the chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"\\_**  
  
**_//That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl I've loved you from "Hello"\\_**

Harry decided to give it a try, after all she could say was yes or no. "Ginny, I really like you."

"I'll bet I like you more." Ginny blushed as they walked off the dance floor for a break. They sat at a table furthest from the rest, who were focused on the bridal couple.

"To be honest Ginny, I think … no, I know that I am in love with you."

Ginny had tears in her eyes. This was better than her sweetest dream. "I love you too, Harry."

Taking a breath, he hoped that he wasn't pushing this too fast too soon. "Ginny, do you think … before either of us are forced into that law … would you … um …" taking another breath, Harry tried once again. "Ginny, I'm trying to ask you to marry me … when you are ready that is."

Ginny blushed, chuckled and launched herself into his arms with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Harry! I love you so much!"

"Not as much as I love you, my Gin."

The pair noticed the same happening across the room with Luna and Ron. Ginny giggled. "Looks like Luna is going to be our sisters-in-law Harry."

"Given all the help she gave all of us, I think she deserves some happiness. And it looks like Ron is happy too." Harry was more interested in holding his fiancée. She felt and smelt so good.

For the first time in his life, Harry felt like he had a family.

***

Arthur and Molly beamed seeing that they were right. So too did Albus, Minerva, Hermione, and Severus.

But there were traditions yet to follow.

Albus and Minerva helped Severus slip into his new martial dress robe. The usual black silk, but these were decorated in silver, green, red, and gold instead of blending black.

Adorabelle and Serenus helped Hermione into hers. Similar to her new husband's, Hermione felt so loved. She had dress robes, but none were anything close to this.

Then Hermione was helped a chair in front of the table where the teachers, and after graduation she too, ate. The single ladies gathered in the middle of the dance floor, but Ginny and Luna were remaining with their guys. Smirking and giving both couples a wink, Hermione tossed the bouquet into the air, which landed into the hand of Lavender Brown!

Harry and Ginny, along with Ron and Luna, made their way to the Weasley parents. Both of who were beaming and hugged all four the moment they got in arms reach.

While this was happening, Severus removed Hermione's garter and shot it off. Lavender ended up paired up with Kevin Whitby from Hufflepuff. Everyone hooted and catcalled as he slid it on her leg. Poor Lavender was so red faced! But not as red as Kevin!

Everyone gave a toast, and Hermione and Severus responded to it all gracefully.

They opened the gifts, surprisingly finding few doubles and only one triple. Stunning for a wedding so quickly pulled together.

The top tier of their wedding cake was saved by the house elves, for the first baby. They cut the first slice and fed one another again – not mashing it into each other's face, to the disappointment of the Weasley twins.

After another couple of hours of talking to the guests, dancing, eating, and sneaking what privacy they could, Hermione and Severus left for the dungeon. They were staying for Christmas Eve and then leaving for their all too short honeymoon the next afternoon. Neither was going to leave the staff, all of who would be the only ones there outside of a few students, without spending a little of the holiday with them. After all the group of them had rushed back for the pair.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who answered for a wedding. The response was overwhelming! So, I made it extra long. Updates will take a little longer now – too many stories, and school is back in session (over 3 hrs of homework last night!!! Hand cramp city – population … me!!!!).

Thanks also to an anonymous email from one of my sisters in the form of Dumbledore's brother pointing out those who had been affected by the couple.

The above wedding comes from these sources:

Weddings from the Heart: Contemporary and Traditional Ceremonies for an Unforgettable Wedding. By: Daphne Rose Kingma

Modern Bride Wedding Celebrations: The Complete Wedding Planner for Today's Bride. By: Cele Goldsmith Lalli and Stephanie H. Dahl

The poems "True Love" (Ginny's reading), "Marriage" (Harry's reading), "On Love" (Ron's reading), and "Blessings for a Marriage" (Luna's reading) come from ;

And small (very small mind you) parts of the ceremony comes from ; ; 

"In This Life" Sung by: Collin Raye

"Unsung Hero" Sung by: Terri Clark

"You Had Me From Hello" Sung by: Kenny Chesney


End file.
